


Like the Angel?

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Sam, Fluff, Gen, John's A+ Parenting, Pre-Season/Series 01, Running Away, Sam-Centric, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: Sam è scappato di casa e incappa in angel!Gabriel.Dal testo:Sam era sull'orlo delle lacrime quando qualcuno lo salutò, facendolo balzare sorpreso e spaventato. [...]“Mancano ancora un paio di settimane ad Halloween e non hai un costume, quindi immagino tu ti sia perso, vero ragazzino?” gli chiese con voce gentile un uomo piuttosto tozzo che masticava una barretta di cioccolato.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie perché sono scema; al massimo segnalatele in un commento.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura! Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: a queste cose come al solito non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre nei commenti anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi.)

_**Like the Angel?** _

  
_Prompt: AU dove Sam è scappato di casa e incappa in angel!Gabriel._  
_Note: e niente. Sam in formato bambino perché volevo Gabe che gli fa da angelo custode. Fluff a palate._  
 

Sam aveva sempre voluto sapere cosa c'era dietro le bugie che suo padre e suo fratello gli raccontavano, ma ora che sapeva la verità quasi desiderava dimenticarla. Di solito voleva dimenticare perché si preoccupava per loro quando andavano a caccia senza portarlo con loro, ma quella notte, mentre vagava da solo lungo un marciapiedi fiocamente illuminato, voleva dimenticare per non aver così tanta paura di qualsiasi rumore o ombra.

Forse scappare di “casa” proprio all'ora del tramonto non era stata una idea brillante, ma Dean lo aveva fatto arrabbiare così tanto e Sam si era sentito così poco parte della propria famiglia nelle ultime settimane… Davvero non ce l'aveva fatta. Appena Dean era uscito per prendere la cena, Sam aveva forzato la serratura della porta che il fratello aveva chiuso a chiave uscendo e se l'era filata a gambe levate, un zaino con solo un paio di cose sulle proprie spalle.

Non c'era stato tempo per un piano, voleva solo allontanarsi il più possibile. E ora Sam non aveva idea di dove fosse finito, perso in quartiere residenziale di una città di cui conosceva a malapena la strada dal motel alla scuola che aveva frequentato nelle ultime settimane.

Sam era sull'orlo delle lacrime quando qualcuno lo salutò, facendolo balzare sorpreso e spaventato. Sam strinse il coltellino svizzero che teneva nella tasca; lo aveva rubato a Dean perché aveva deciso di portarlo con sé come arma per difendersi, ma in quel momento sembrava una protezione piuttosto ridicola e inutile a dirla tutta.

“Mancano ancora un paio di settimane ad Halloween e non hai un costume, quindi immagino tu ti sia perso, vero ragazzino?” gli chiese con voce gentile un uomo piuttosto tozzo che masticava una barretta di cioccolato.

Sam rimase in silenzio a fissarlo.

“Giusto, ti hanno insegnato a non parlare agli sconosciuti, vero?” aggiunse poggiandosi alla staccionata che circondava il giardino di quella che probabilmente era casa sua. “Sarà un po' difficile non parlare con degli sconosciuti se vuoi tornare a casa comunque. Se ti sei perso dovrai pur chiedere aiuto a qualcuno, no?” ragionò prendendo un altro morso dalla barretta.

Sam strinse le spalline dello zaino tra le mani. “Non mi sono perso.”

“Oh, davvero? Allora che ci fai qui in giro da solo? Sei forse scappato di casa?” domandò sempre con lo stesso tono indifferente lo sconosciuto. Sam spostò il peso da un piede all'altro in modo nervoso; forse quell'uomo avrebbe chiamato la polizia se avesse ammesso la verità. O forse era un malintenzionato e lo avrebbe rapito per chiedere un riscatto a suo padre. Sam non era sicuro che John avrebbe pagato per riprenderlo con sé…

“Non preoccuparti ragazzino, son scappato di casa anche io quando ero più giovane.” aggiunse lo sconosciuto con un occhiolino. “Fa paura essere da soli, vero?”

Sam annuì prima di riuscire ad impedirsi di farlo. Abbassò lo sguardo e fissò il marciapiedi a malapena illuminato, gli occhi che tornavano lucidi per le lacrime trattenute.

“Farà sempre paura essere soli, ragazzino. Ma al contrario del sottoscritto sei ancora in tempo per tornare dalla tua famiglia. Sono sicuro che sentono la tua mancanza più di quanto credi.” aggiunse lo sconosciuto.

Sam tirò su col naso e alzò lo sguardo. “Non so come tornare al motel.” ammise quindi. Lo sconosciuto rise per un istante, poi sospirò e gli scompigliò i capelli.

“Devi solo tornare dalla direzione in cui sei venuto e andare sempre dritto. Lo troverai di sicuro, ragazzino.”

Sam lo fissò per un istante negli occhi. Gli sembrava una persona onesta e per un istante Sam si chiese perché si sentiva così rassicurato da quella mano che gli aveva toccato i capelli.

Annuì e fece un paio di passi nella direzione che gli aveva indicato lo sconosciuto prima di fermarsi e voltarsi.

“Signore, come si chiama?” chiese senza sapere perché lo avesse fatto.

Lui sorrise. “Gabriel.”

“Come l'angelo?” domandò di nuovo Sam, le parole che gli uscivano di bocca prima che potesse fermarle. Gabriel rise di nuovo.

“Sì, come l'angelo, ragazzino. Ora vai, la tua famiglia ti aspetta.” rispose con un altro occhiolino. Sam gli sorrise e annuì, prima di riprendere la camminata con passo sicuro.  
  
Quando a malapena dieci minuti più tardi varcò la soglia della stanza ancora vuota del motel, Sam si diede dello stupido: non era andato neppure così lontano e non c'era stato davvero nessun motivo per cui avere paura del buio. Si era solo fatto prender dal panico. Si ripromise che la prossima volta sarebbe scappato davvero.

Dall'altro lato della strada, seduto sul gradino di fronte all'entrata di un vecchio condominio, Gabriel fissava la porta che Sam aveva appena varcato con espressione soddisfatta, ma un po' amareggiata. Il piccolo Winchester non si era minimamente accorto di come avesse attraversato mezza città in pochi minuti senza mai incontrare nessuno. Riportarlo al sicuro era stato così semplice. Se solo fosse sempre stato così semplice assicurarsi che Sam sarebbe stato al sicuro anche quando sarebbe diventato adulto...


End file.
